The Power Behind the Throne
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Zoro is a captain of the guard for a very perverted blond prince. He really hates how he seems to enjoy the sexual harassment despite himself. One of my favorite AUs and that means I'll probably add more chapters at some point. Written for OPyaoi100.
1. Chapter 1

Title: THe source of power behind the throne  
Rating: NC-17  
pairing: Sanji/zoro  
Words:341  
Topic: hedonism  
Written: 6/6/2008 

---------------------------------------

Prince Sanji lazily rolled back on the satin sheets after returning the wine glass to the table.

"Are you sure you're thinking about me?" He smirked. "You're awfully hard, for thinking about someone you say you hate."

It sickened Zoro that the country was run by this bastard. Sure- somehow he had done a good job. There was peace, food, active trade, good economy, and flourishing culture...but did that really entitle the idiot Prince to do whatever the fuck he wanted!?

Everyone else seemed to think so. As long the country prospered, he was their blond god that did no wrong. Zoro; however, knew the princes FULL appetite for the perverse that always seemed to target the green haired captain of the guard.

The thought of some of their previous encounters was enough to make the swordsman warm. There had been mind games, there had been pain, some of the worst humiliation that Zoro would never admit too…and enough pleasure to make him disgusted at his own bodys reactions.

It was just for the opportunity to venture past the countries borders, to face the most skilled swordsmen…that was the only reason his pride allowed the prince to play with him like this. That's what he told himself anyway.

Zoro continued to stroke himself as he thought about the blond…how he made him crazy…and the frustration and need was building just as the bastard had commanded.

Sanji came off the bed with disturbing purpose and slipped behind his captain. Zoro concentrated on his own stroking…knowing from experience that he shouldn't stop no matter what the other man might do.

The hand snaked around and pulled painfully on the green haired mans right nipple.

"I hope your stamina is in tact tonight…I know how you disregarded my order and went after the strongest guy. Some punishment is in order."

Of course that had been the point of forbidding him in the first place. Sanji firmly griped Zoros manhood in his other hand.

"But you defeated him sooo….a reward is needed as well, right?"

Authors Note: In the original post there was a request for an encore so I continued for a few more lines as an omake, instead of making it a separate chapter I'll post it here.

Zoro grunted lightly as the Princes attention

"Well I am not easily commanded." He offered in half explanation at his defiance. It sounded stupid he realized immediately, considering how often he was commanded by this man. The prince must consider him weak, he thought, but the jerks words next surprised him.

"I know." The blond bit lightly into his captain shoulder as if torn between wanting to tackle the man in desire and the dirty possibilities only his mind contained. "It's a privilege that only the prince should have."

The swordman moaned involuntary as Sanjis fingers of one hand began to explore delicate crevices and the other slapped Zoros own hands away to take over control of the stroking.

Zoro burned inside, what he wouldn't do to be able to return the physical and emotional torment the prince gave him right back at the fool. Sanji playfully sucked at the mans earlob as certain fingers entered a very private place, causing the swordsman to shudder lightly at the dual sensations. He felt his release building at somewhere far away and quickly approaching. He would probably be impaled on the prince when the scream of orgasm ripped through him. Bastard.

Suddenly, a thought entered the swordsmans mind. If he could return all this back to the prince…would Zoro enjoy the hedonistic pleasure with the same eager fervor as Sanji? It was a question he didn't want to answer, but his mind was already answering. To have the lithe blond squirming under his complete control.

He'd probably enjoy it even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Worry Free  
topic: Free (Although originally crafted for nature)  
rating: Pg  
Pairing: Sanji/Zoro  
Words: 706

Written: 8-19-2008

The blond prince wasn't in the mood to screw, humiliate, or otherwise make the green haired captain of the guards life miserable for the last week it seemed. On one hand, Zoro was fucking thrilled. Time to train, get stronger. Peace to actually think sane thoughts not tinged with the forced lustful state Sanji often demanded he be in. On the other hand, he was worried.

Zoro couldn't forgive himself for seeking the bastard out on his own. He was the fucking gift to the kingdom…surely he and the kingdom was okay. He was just going to confirm where he stood, that's all. If the prince continued not to summon him, he might get hopeful that he was free of the idiots perverse attention.

Perhaps he had found a new plaything and Zoro would be free to go and fight his battles and strive for his dream on his own! How about that?!

He frowned as the swell of elation he had been expecting at the thought hadn't come. Instead was a hollow disappointment. He growled at frustration. Not wanting to explore why the reactions had been so off base at the moment.

The prince was sitting alone at the table with many maps laid out before him and he looked distressed. It was a look Zoro hadn't seen on the blond monarch but had wished to see many times. Once again the elation he had been expecting was replaced with concern and his voice was speaking before he could control it.

"What's the matter?"

Sanji was startled and that was another new expression. Why was he so vulnerable today? Zoro realized too late that he hadn't addressed him with any title and was in fact speaking with him as if they were being intimate. The prince ignored this breach and Zoro worried more.

"The nature of battle. You risk your life to protect what is precious. But if you die, no one will protect those things. That means your life is equally as precious as what you fight for. In the end, it is just a personal sacrifice, risking yourself to try and save both."

Zoro nodded. As a swordsman he understood the way of things. The prince continued with a sigh and placed a weary hand over his curly brow.

"One of the seven warlords is going to be making a move. I've been neutralizing the problems he's been causing but he's try to start a civil war in the south. I can't let it go this time." The prince looked to his captain of the guard. "Go get him."

The captain of the guard couldn't express his smile wide enough…a warlord. He'd finally gotten a good chance to flex his skills. He looked back to the prince. Zoro was the best fighter the prince had at his command but also Sanjis personal pleasure. Sending him into danger had somehow become a sacrifice.

That thought almost made Zoros heart stop. Had he become so important to the prince that the other man didn't want to let him go after his dangerous and potentially deadly dream? The fact he did anyway meant more than the swordsman could say.

"I'm coming back victorious." Zoro was supremely confident.

"Of course, idiot. I wouldn't expect less from my number one guy." The prince sounded smug, but there was still a thread of worry there that Zoro didn't like hearing.

"When I come home I want a freaking reward this time…none of this shitty 'punishment' you make excuses for. So start using your swelled brain on that front." He was pretty sure the 'and stop worrying about me.' Was obvious in the statement. The fact he had ventured so off verbal protocol too, concerned him. What the was he doing here? Didn't he hate this guy?

The Prince blinked his eyes, hearing the message and more. Not only was the first time the other man had called the palace his home, but also the first time he had thrown out there the promise of sex and concern. So many firsts. Sanji grinned despite himself. He was making progress with the swordsman after all.

"I'll come up with something you're sure to like."

The 'just come back safe' Zoro heard loud and clear.


End file.
